To Belong
by A-slowly-fading-light923
Summary: Forrest doesn't belong anywhere. She shunned in both the magic and muggle worlds. A broken home is where she resides. No one seems to get it. Until she meets Draco. Then Everything changes...
1. A Letter

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters sadly. J.K. Rowling does.

I couldn't sleep. Something was coming, I just didn't what. Turning over in my bed again I sighed. I wished the night would pass faster. Suddenly, a knocking on my window brought me to my feet.

Looking up at my high window, I saw the outline of two birds in the moonlight. Crawling up to my perch, I pushed my window open with a huff. It was Aaron, my dad's eagle-owl, and a barn owl that I didn't recognize. I released both of the birds of their load and opened the one from the barn owl.

Looking down at the piece of parchment I began to shake with excitement.

_I got in! I can't believe I passed it! _I thought happily.

_Dear Forrest,_

_We have reviewed your test results and are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into __Hogwarts:__ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your are to start as a fourth year. Despite the fact that you have had no formal training in the art of Magic, you have passed all tests up until your fourth year, which is also your age group. Also, even though you are American, (We usually only except British students) Professor Dumbledore, has insisted that you attend school with us. You are to report to Kings Cross in London at Platform 9 ¾ on the first of September. You're supply list is enclosed._

_P.S. You are to be sorted after the first years._

_Professor McGonagall_

I couldn't believe that I had gotten into Hogwarts! I was raised Muggle, except when I went to visit dad during the summer. My mom was muggle and Dad was a pureblood wizard. Dad never told mom that he was a wizard until after I was born, and it was the reason for their divorce. Mom wanted to raise me 'normal' and dad wanted to raise me with magic. It didn't matter with my sister. She didn't show any magical powers at all. From the time I was born, I had been levitating things out of my crib and breaking windows, and turning lights on and off, when people pissed me off.

They took their fight to the courts and mom got residential custody of me. She moved me away from my beloved Chicago to the middle of Kansas. I grew up here. Mom insisted that I go to Muggle School. I hated it from the beginning. I had a few friends. But I never seemed to be good enough for a good deal of them. Growing up where I did, there were two groups, the clique, and the outcasts. No in between. The school was so small that there weren't distinct groups. You maybe had one representative from each 'group'. The outcasts consisted of everyone that didn't fall under 'prep'. Punk, Gothic, trouble makers, pranksters, emo, the just plain not anything, etc. I had friends who were preps but I myself was outcast. I was the one representative of the term 'Punk'. I was invited to parties thrown by the preps (I was friends with most of them in elementary school), but with my bright red bangs, nose stud, wardrobe that belonged on Greenday, and love of hard-core punk rock, we didn't mix well. My best friend, Kyler, a beautiful blonde, with money, parents with great social standings, and a great personality everybody likes, under her belt, was obviously in the clique. We didn't hang out much at school, because I couldn't stand the ditzy cheerleaders she hung out with but, outside of that, we were great friends. Going to Muggle School I had to keep the fact that I was a Witch quiet. I hated not telling Kyler so I eventually spilled it. She was the only person that knew besides my family. I was a good student over all, but my problem was that I was lazy. I mean why should I care what the periodic symbol for lead is? Seriously, I could be going to an awesome school in England where I could learn every thing about magic. And when kids made fun of me, it was all I could do not to pull out my 12-¾ inches cedar with phoenix feather core wand (dad had taken me to see Ollivander's the summer before) and curse them into oblivion.

Now here I stand with this letter in my hand saying that I'd finally be away from this Muggle world and into where I wanted to be. To be away from my mom's challenging eye, daring me to slip up.

I soon moved on to the one from dad.

_Dear Forrest,_

_I hope you've gotten your letter from Hogwarts already! Dumbledore told me personally about it during work. I also want to tell you that you will be spending the rest of the summer with me in Wizard London! I will be there to pick you up tomorrow. Be waiting at the fireplace! _

_With Lots of Love_

_Dad_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors' note:

I know it's short but the next one will be longer. Forrest is in the same year as Harry and the 'gang' so this takes place during the tri-wizard tournament. This is a Dracoxoc but it won't show it for a while so bear with me. This is my first fan fic. Please R&R!


	2. Harry Potter

2 Weeks later.

_It's a new day, but it all feels old _

_It's a good life, that's what I'm told _

_But everything, it all just feels the same _

_At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary _

_My time spent there it only made me see _

_That I don't ever wanna be like you _

_I don't wanna do the things you do _

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say _

_and I don't ever wanna. _

_I don't ever wanna be.you. _

_don't wanna be just like you _

_What I'm saying is this is the anthem _

_throw all your hands up _

_you.don't wanna be you _

_Go to college, a university, get a real job _

_That's what they said to me _

_But I could never live the way they want _

_I'm gonna get by and just do my time _

_Out of step while they all get in line _

_I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind _

_Do you really want to be like them, _

_Do you really wanna be another trend, _

_Do you wanna be part of that crowd _

_cause I don't ever wanna. _

_I don't ever want to be you. _

_don't wanna be just like you _

_what I'm saying is.this is the anthem _

_throw all your hands up.you. _

_don't wanna be you. _

_(Shake it once, that's fine, shake it twice that's okay. _

_shake it 3 times your playing with yourself again.) _

_you. _

_don't wanna be just like you, _

_what I'm saying is..this is the anthem _

_throw all your hands up _

_y'll got the feeling, sing if you're with me _

_you.don't wanna be just like you (just like you) _

_This is the anthem, throw all your hands up _

_y'll got the feeling, sing if you're with me _

_Another loser anthem_

Good Charlotte's _Anthem_ screamed through my ear buds from my ipod. We were on our way to the World Cup in England. No not soccer. Quidditch. I was sooooo excited. We had just spent 1-½ wonderful weeks at the Leaky Cauldron and in Diagon Alley. I was finally around my own kind. But yet I wasn't. There weren't a lot of younger witches and wizards around so I really didn't have anyone to hang out with. And the ones I did find to hang around with, took one look at my hair, nose ring, wild attire, and left. I was offended. I had thought that wizards would be more forgiving. Well some things never change. The fact that people are judgmental I guess is one of these. I also should put about how fucking stupid they looked in their robes.

Anyway back to Quidditch. We had walked on what seemed like ages to reach the hill that had the port-key.

_A boot._

"Our port-key is a boot?" I asked my dad kinda confused.

"Well it has to be something that muggles would leave alone. So yes it's a boot."

_Oh_

"Okay on the count on 5 we'll grab on the boot."

"Okay."

"5…"

"Hold on, why do you get to count?" I asked begging for an argument. I hadn't gotten into one since I left mom's house, and to tell you the truth I missed it.

"Fine. You can count."

I was disappointed that he had given in so early but hey, at least I got to count.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

I felt a pull behind my belly button as I was lifted up into the air. Spinning faster and faster until we landed.

"Where the _hell_ are we?" I asked my father trying to gather my bearings. I took in my surroundings. We are on another hill in the middle of a giant campground.

"You are at the Quidditch World Cup." Another voice answered.

I turned quickly around to face the source of the voice.

A very large black man in a black pinstriped suit came into my line of view.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Forrest Hill." I answered.

"Ah, a Hill. I was beginning to wonder when I would get to meet Daniel's charming daughter! I have heard so much about you!"

I looked straight at dad when he said that. Dad looked over at me guiltily.

"Dad, what have you told them?" I asked somewhat mad. 

"I was just so excited that you got into Hogwarts that I had to tell all of my work buddies." He answered trying to look innocent.

"Ah, don't worry, all he's told us is that you have remarkable magical abilities, and that you made into Hogwarts with flying colors." Kingsley assured me.

"Well enough with the chit-chat. Kingsley, where do we go to rent out a camp space?" My father was trying to change the subject. He always did that when things got awkward.

"Right this way." Kingsley replied motioning for us to follow him.

We followed Mr. Shacklebolt down the hill and into the oversized campground. There were people everywhere. Almost every country in the world had a representative here. All the countries had little 'colonies.' Like the Irish settlement had vivid emerald everywhere with shamrocks and pots of gold spilling over. The American camp scarlet, blue, white everywhere and they had bewitched flags to act like they were fluttering in the wind even though the air was still. Kingsley led us into a small brown building on the very western edge of the camp. A heavy-set muggle man was behind the desk straightening his papers looking flustered.

"What can I do fer ya'?" He asked in a very prominent Scottish accent.

"My daughter and I have reserved a camping space." He explained calmly.

"What be the name?"

"Daniel Hill."

"Hill, lets see, H, um, here we are! Ah, Hill, you have reserved lot C-5." He answered. "You know, you have to be the most normal family I have seen all day." He mused. "Most everyone else is wearing these big long robes!"

Kingsley looked somewhat alarmed. Everyone was supposed to have dressed like muggles! We were on land that belonged to muggles! These people were putting our secret world in jeopardy!

"Well honey, why don't we go find our lot and get settled in?" My dad suggested trying to get us out of there.

"I'll show you the way." Kingsley offered, equally eager to leave.

We walked back out into the brilliant sunlight and headed east toward a destination. All of a sudden a little boy on a toy broom zoomed past me. People were letting their kids ride brooms in the presence of muggles?!?!?!? Are they TRYING to get caught?

"C-5 is in the British colony." Kingsley explained as we trudged up the hill. "I know that you wanted to stay in the American colony, but since there was know room, we put you in another English speaking colony."

"Have people really been walking around here in _wizard robes_?" I asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes they have. We have been forced to erase Mr. Brown's memory 5 times already." He answered shaking his head. "Ah, here we are."

We had arrived in front of a very small 'lot.'

"I assume that you have your tent with you." Shacklebolt stated. "I have to be off. Someone has just arrived at the Portkey."

We waved goodbye to Kingsley and with a pop he apparated back to the hill. Dad reached into the duffle bag and pulled out the tent. Within seconds it was set up. It hardly looked big enough for one sleeping bag.

"I know it's a little small, but I had to leave the one with the library at home." Dad explained.

I gave him probably the most confused look I've ever given anyone.

"Go on in. Don't be shy."

I set down my bag and crawled into the tent. I soon found that I could stand up completely straight. I found myself in the middle of a fully furnished living room. It had a fireplace and everything. To the right was a bedroom with a full sized bed, and a wardrobe. Instead of a door, it had a beautifully embroidered satin curtain that was tied back. To my left was a fully finished kitchen.

'_I love magic.'_ I thought to myself.

Dad came in behind me.

"Told you it was small. Your Aunt Marie needed the bigger one so, we're stuck with this."

I headed outside the tent to get a good look at my surroundings. All of the other tents including ours had a British flag somewhere on their tent. A makeshift 'fish and chip' stand was set up a little down the way. I was hungry so I decided to go get something to eat.

"Can I get a regular meal with a Pepsi?" I asked politely. The server turned to look at me. Vivid green eyes locked with mine. Taking in his unruly black hair, and lanky build, I noticed something else. A scar. Not just any scar. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"You're Harry Potter." I stated.

"And you're not from England." He said right back.

"You're right. I'm not. I'm American. Forrest Hill." I said holding out my hand.

"Is your dad Daniel Hill, Head of Magical Law Enforcement?" He asked curiously.

"I see you've done you're homework." I replied with a smile.

"So do you want this food or not, or are you going to stand around all day letting it get cold." He teased.

"How much?"

" That depends, are you a rich customer or a poor one?"

"Just tell me how much, otherwise my dad will think that someone kidnapped me." I said seriously.

"1 sickle and 3 knuts."

Confiscating my food I asked him where he was sitting in the stadium.

"R-6." He replied. "You probably have a much better seat then that though. Seeing as you're dad is Daniel Hill."

"Well maybe. Anyway I guess I'll see you later." I said waving goodbye.

I ran off back to the tent where I knew dad would be waiting for me. The Quidditch match was in 2 hours and I couldn't wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors' note: I told this chapter would be longer and is, and I know it's not great but I had to in the Quidditch world cup. Please R&R!


End file.
